Adoptée?
by princessed
Summary: Violet s'interroge sur son passé.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les Indestructibles appartiennent à Pixar. Je ne cherche pas à enfreindre les droits d'auteurs ni à gagner de l'argent en écrivant cette fiction.

 _Adoptée ?_

Pour la deuxième fois d'affilée. Violet Parr avait passé la soirée dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les employés connaissaient sa tête maintenant et se montraient sympas avec elle. L'un d'eux, Bill, avait même mis de côté une pile de vieux journaux pour elle et elle les examinait maintenant soigneusement.

\- Ça avance, cet exposé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Doucement, répondit-elle sans se compromettre.

En fait, elle ne préparait aucun exposé. Elle s'efforçait simplement de réunir des informations sur tous les supers de l'époque d'avant sa naissance. A chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur une photo, elle l'examinait soigneusement, cherchant une ressemblance, ou mieux, un signe de grossesse.

Le premier indice qui avait troublé l'adolescente avait été cette remarque anodine d'une copine de classe, Kari. Elle s'était écriée que sa mère était trop cool de la laisser se teindre les cheveux en noir, et Violet avait eu du mal à lui expliquer que c'était sa couleur naturelle. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'album de photos de famille, celui où il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle le jour de sa naissance. Il y avait des tas de petits indices qui s'accumulaient, au point qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- Violet ! On va bientôt fermer ! s'écria Bill, derrière elle.

Violet acquiesça et empila les journaux sur le coin de la table. Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec ses parents. Et si elle se trompait ? Si sa couleur de cheveux n'était rien d'autre qu'une bizarrerie génétique ? Elle préférait être sûre d'elle avant d'aborder la question.

* * *

Il était presque 19h00 quand le bus la déposa non loin de la maison. A sa grande surprise, ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon, la mine sévère.

\- C'était bien, la bibliothèque ? demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, heu… faut bien étudier !

\- Violet, demanda doucement son père, tu es _sûre_ que tu étais à la bibliothèque ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Violet. C'est quoi, cette question ?

-Eh bien, énonça Helen, tu arrives à un âge où les choses changent. Il y a des filles de ton âge qui font des trucs avec des garçons et il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle !

Violet éclata de rire.

\- Mais enfin ! J'étais pas avec un garçon !

\- Avec une fille ? demanda son père.

\- Non plus !

\- Parce que ça ne nous poserait aucun problème si tu aimais bien les filles ! risqua Bob.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai rien contre les homos ! Mais j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'étudiais !

Violet se leva, espérant pouvoir regagner sa chambre tranquille. Sa mère l'intercepta et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- On n'en a pas terminé, ajouta-t-elle. Tu as quatorze ans et il y a une forte probabilité pour que des garçons te fassent des… propositions, tôt ou tard. Ton père et moi, on doit te dire qu'il y a une chose que tu ne dois jamais, jamais faire. Sous aucun prétexte.

\- Même si le garçon a l'air gentil, ajouta son père.

\- Même s'il insiste beaucoup.

\- Même s'il menace de te quitter.

\- Tu ne dois jamais lui révéler ton identité secrète.

Violet soupira de soulagement. Elle s'attendait à un cours d'éducation sexuelle, ce qui aurait été d'autant plus gênant qu'elle connaissait déjà le principe général et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à sauter le pas.

\- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne le dirai jamais !

\- On n'a rien contre le fait que tu vas à la bibliothèque ! ajouta son père en clignant de l'œil.

Cette fois-ci, Violet commençait à en avoir marre.

\- J'étais VRAIMENT à la bibliothèque ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu crois que les filles sont incapables d'aller ouvrir un livre et d'apprendre des trucs ? Je pensais pas que t'étais sexiste à ce point-là ! Mais non, je suis une fille, donc il n'est pas possible que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour étudier !

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sur ce, Violet quitta la pièce en coup de vent et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le dîner se déroula à peu près sans heurts, c'est-à-dire qu'on parla de la dernière mauvaise note de Dash et qu'il tenta en vain de se justifier en répétant que le prof était nul. Violet n'écoutait même pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux. Quinze ans plus tôt, plusieurs supers étaient morts dans des circonstances diverses. Certains avaient été tués par leur cape. Et si sa mère biologique était une amie d'Helen ? Si elle lui avait confié son bébé sur son lit de mort ? C'était possible, après tout. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-on jamais parlé ?

Ce soir-là, Violet rangea soigneusement les photocopies qu'elle avait faites de ces journaux dans un classeur et fit une liste de parents potentiels. Elle n'aurait pas su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aimait beaucoup Bob et Helen, évidemment, et même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait de l'affection pour ses deux frères. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. D'où venait-elle vraiment ?

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Violet passa la soirée du lendemain chez Kari. Elles firent leurs devoirs de maths ensemble, puis regardèrent la télé, comme deux adolescentes parfaitement normales. En rentrant à la maison en bus, Violet se sentait sereine et détendue.

Cependant, après le dîner, ses parents vinrent la trouver dans sa chambre. Ils arboraient tous deux un visage soucieux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Helen.

\- Ecoutez, protesta Violet, si c'est pour hier, je ne suis pas allée trouver un garçon et je n'ai jamais eu de rapp…

\- On a trouvé ça ! coupa sa mère en lui tendant le classeur.

Violet sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Ses parents allaient croire qu'elle les rejetait en tant que parents et cela ne pouvait que mal tourner.

\- Vous l'avez lu ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les parents se regardèrent. Bob faillit dire quelque chose mais Helen l'arrêta :

\- On en a parlé, Bob. Elle est assez grande pour savoir. Violet, quand ton père et moi nous nous sommes mariés, on avait tout de suite pour idée d'avoir des enfants.

\- Seulement, les médecins pensaient que les pouvoirs d'élasticité de ta mère rendraient toute grossesse impossible, ajouta Bob. Alors on t'a adoptée.

Violet soupira profondément. Elle avait enfin la confirmation de ce dont elle se doutait depuis longtemps et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Je veux dire, merci d'être honnête avec moi. Et merci de m'avoir adoptée.

\- On changerait ça pour rien au monde ! s'écria son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle essaya de les étreindre tous les deux en même temps, ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné l'imposant tour de taille de son père. Pendant un instant, Violet se sentit très bien. Elle était aimée.

\- Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle quand le câlin eut pris fin, vous les avez connus ? Je veux dire, ils avaient des pouvoirs, eux aussi ?

\- Lui, on ne sait pas, répondit Bob. Elle n'a jamais dit qui était le géniteur. Mais elle, elle a toujours été redoutable !

\- Elle s'appelait comment ?

Bob et Helen échangèrent un regard gêné. Violet commença à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Si, on sait, répondit Bob. Seulement… Hé, tu veux pas qu'on aille au ciné, ce weekend ? Il y a des films géniaux !

\- Papa, ne détourne pas la conversation ! Vous alliez me dire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Helen s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Avant tout, on t'aime très fort, avança-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! QUI EST MA MERE BIOLOGIQUE ?!

\- Son nom civil, c'était Jane Smith, dit son père.

\- Et c'était une super ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Helen. A l'époque, je travaillais dans un quartier où il y avait pas mal de problèmes. Un jour, ton père et moi avons été envoyés sur un immeuble qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Il y avait une super-criminelle qui s'appelait Lady Dark Death Nightmare sur place.

Violet éclata de rire. Quel nom ridicule ! Cependant, ses parents n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir rire.

\- On a réussi à l'arrêter mais pas avant qu'elle tue trente-sept personnes, continua Helen.

\- Elle a tué ma... mon autre mère ce jour-là ? s'enquit Violet.

\- Non. Elle a été condamnée à perpétuité et une fois en prison, on a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Le gouvernement avait le choix entre laisser une criminelle élever un bébé dans une prison de haute sécurité et confier ce bébé à des parents adoptifs qui sauraient gérer ses éventuels pouvoirs.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on t'a adoptée ! acheva Bob. Ouah ! Tu étais un bébé adorable, bourré de fossettes !

\- Attendez… je suis la fille de… de…

Violet avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Les deux personnes merveilleuses qui l'avaient élevée n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Elle était la fille d'une criminelle, d'un monstre qui avait tué au moins 37 personnes. Et son vrai père ne valait peut-être pas mieux qu'elle. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

\- On t'a toujours aimée comme notre propre fille, ajouta Helen.

\- Merci.

Violet devint invisible sur-le-champ et remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. Elle ne voulait pas que Bob et Helen la voient en train de pleurer. Elle avait déjà assez mal comme ça.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Bob, inquiet.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'apporte un chocolat chaud ? s'enquit Helen.

\- Non, merci.

C'était un geste gentil mais Violet n'avait pas besoin de chocolat chaud. Elle avait besoin de solitude pour pouvoir pleurer tranquille.

Ses parents quittèrent la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, Bob laissa exploser son inquiétude :

\- On aurait dû attendre ! T'as vu comme elle est bouleversée ? Moi, je crois qu'on devrait rester avec elle.

\- Bob, on en a parlé ! Violet a l'air fragile mais elle a surtout la tête sur les épaules. Il faut lui laisser le temps d'encaisser.

\- Mais… elle avait l'air tellement triste !

\- Je sais, soupira Helen en se glissant dans ses bras. Moi non plus, j'aime pas la voir comme ça. Mais on n'y peut rien.

Bob laissa passer une dizaine de minutes, puis fit chauffer un bol de chocolat et alla frapper à la porte de sa fille.

\- Vivi ? C'est papa ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

Personne ne répondit. Bob frappa encore puis entrouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il y avait une note posée sur le lit.

 _Je reviendrai._

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Violet utilisa son dernier ticket de bus pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait faire des recherches sur cette Lady Dark Death Nightmare, ou plutôt sur cette Jane Smith. Peut-être que les gens s'étaient trompés sur elle à l'époque. Peut-être que ces 37 morts n'étaient que des accidents. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit la fille d'une criminelle.

Une fois arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Le bâtiment était fermé. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, espérant voir un employé rentrant chez lui mais elle ne trouva personne. Et la bibliothèque ne rouvrirait que le lendemain, à huit heures.

Le pire était qu'elle n'avait même pas pris de ticket de bus pour rentrer et que la seule cabine téléphonique du secteur était cassée depuis longtemps. Elle avait le choix entre rentrer à pieds et attendre l'ouverture le lendemain. Elle hésita un peu, puis décida de rester sur place. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne sur sa génitrice.

Elle s'assit donc dans un coin et attendit. Les gens ne la voyaient pas. Quand on est une adolescente timide et sachant se rendre invisible, on connait toutes les méthodes pour passer inaperçue. Une heure passa et la pluie se mit à tomber. Collée contre le mur de la bibliothèque, Violet se roula en boule. Les heures passèrent, rythmées parfois par le passage d'une voiture ou l'aboiement d'un chien. Elle allait attendre, la pluie finirait bien par s'arrêter…

* * *

Quand Violet rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. Assis près de son lit, Dash lisait une bande-dessinée. Il leva les yeux et sauta sur les pieds en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

\- Ça y est ! cria-t-il joyeusement avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Violet essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était-elle au lit ? Ah oui, la conversation de la veille, sa fugue et… l'annonce que sa vraie mère était une criminelle. Elle avait mal rien que d'y repenser.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Bob et Helen entrèrent en parlant en même temps. Ils étaient inquiets. Ils avaient appelé la police la veille et on l'avait retrouvée endormie près de la bibliothèque, complètement trempée. Les policiers qui l'avaient trouvée avaient même fait une enquête pour maltraitance.

Violet eut très mal en entendant ces derniers mots. Ses parents adoptifs allaient avoir des ennuis à cause d'elle ! Elle se détourna pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda son père. T'as faim ? On t'a fait de la soupe de poulet, c'est bon quand on est malade.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi ?

\- Parce que t'es ma petite chérie.

 _Petite chérie_. C'était son surnom préféré pour elle quand elle était toute petite. Ensuite, à l'adolescence, elle avait trouvé cela énervant et elle avait exigé qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et pas autrement. Aujourd'hui, ce surnom lui paraissait à nouveau adorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire à la bibliothèque à cette heure-là ? s'enquit Helen. On était inquiets !

\- Je voulais me renseigner. Sur elle. Ensuite j'ai voulu rentrer mais je n'avais pas de tickets sur moi. Je suis désolée…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dash entra, un bol de soupe entre les mains. Il n'aurait osé l'avouer pour rien au monde mais lui-même avait été très inquiet pour cette sœur avec qui il se chamaillait presque tous les jours.

\- Tiens, casse-pieds ! dit-il en posant le bol sur sa table de nuit.

\- Merci, microbe ! répondit-elle en le prenant avec des mains tremblantes.

Le bouillon de poulet lui semblait merveilleusement bon. Elle prit quelques gorgées, puis posa le bol et s'enquit :

\- Elle était comment ? Je veux dire… Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi j'ai échappé. Elle a vraiment tué 37 personnes ?

Ses parents se regardèrent brièvement. On pouvait voir de la résignation dans leur regard.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, insista l'adolescente.

\- Finis d'abord ton bouillon, demanda sa mère.

Violet prit encore une gorgée, puis demanda :

\- Mon prénom, c'est elle qui l'a choisi ?

\- Non, répondit son père. Elle, elle voulait t'appeler Destructiva.

En entendant cela, l'adolescente faillit avaler de travers. Quel prénom ridicule ! Elle avait souvent pensé que les prénoms de fleurs étaient les pires mais tout compte fait, elle préférait s'appeler Violet plutôt que Destructiva.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Non, répondit sa mère. On a pensé que tu aurais des ennuis à l'école si on t'appelait comme ça, alors on a choisi un autre prénom.

\- La violette est sa fleur préférée, ajouta Bob en regardant Helen. On s'est dits...

\- Je sais, je sais, coupa Violet. Et... c'était quoi, ses pouvoirs ?

\- Finit ta soupe, ma puce, après on verra.

Violet vida son bol, puis réitéra sa demande. Résigné, Bob lui apporta une enveloppe en papier kraft contenant le dossier de sa mère biologique. Elle en jeta le contenu sur ses draps et compulsa les divers papiers. Il y avait le résumé d'un casier judiciaire et un bilan de pouvoirs. Apparemment, Jane Smith pouvait à la fois générer de l'électricité et des champs de force. Tout au fond de l'enveloppe, Violet trouva la photo d'une grande femme toute de noir vêtue. Elle fixa cette image, stupéfaite. Elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait hérité de sa peau claire et de ses cheveux sombres. Mais la femme de la photo fixait l'objectif avec des yeux pleins de cruauté...

\- Elle avait pas l'air commode, constata-t-elle. Dites, vous croyez que je risque de devenir comme elle ?

\- Impossible !

Bob et Helen avaient parlé en même temps. Leur fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? La méchanceté, c'est peut-être héréditaire !

\- Vivi, soutint son père, à ton âge, Nightmare avait déjà un casier judiciaire gros comme ça. Toi, tu préfères rester sous la pluie plutôt que de voler un ticket de bus. Tu ne seras jamais comme elle !

Sa mère hocha énergiquement la tête. Violet se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ces simples mots étaient exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti aussi fort l'amour de ses parents.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'ai… Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Je pourrai lui rendre visite un jour ? Juste voir son visage en vrai une fois, c'est tout.

\- Elle est morte en prison, annonça Helen. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Ah ? Je crois que c'est mieux. Je peux rester seule un petit moment ?

Ses parents acquiescèrent et sortirent. Une fois la porte refermée, ils s'enlacèrent sans dire un mot.

\- Elle a l'air d'encaisser le coup, constata Bob. Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que Nightmare est encore en vie ?

\- Non, protesta Helen. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête.

 _La fin !_


End file.
